memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2014 productions
Évènements / Production * 23 février - reçoit le Satellite Award du meilleur blu-ray thumb|Live in Concert * Star Trek: Live in Concert - concert orchestral ** 24 mai - En Suisse, ** 25 mai - En Suisse, ** 29 mai - En Angleterre, "Star Trek Into Darkness" ** 30 mai - En Angleterre, "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 31 mai - En Angleterre, "Star Trek Into Darkness" - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 18 et 26 juillet - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 19 et 31 juillet - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek Into Darkness" ** 17 et 18 octobre - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek Into Darkness" Décès * 5 janvier - Joe Longo * 11 Janvier - Jophery C. Brown * 17 janvier - Hal Sutherland * 18 janvier - Sarah Marshall * 15 février - Cliff Bole * 8 mars - Wendy Hughes * 15 mai - Lynn Meneses * 11 août - Joe Viskocil * 12 août - Arlene Martel * 14 août - Stephen Lee * 21 août - Robert Wiemer * 6 septembre - Stefan Gierasch * 7 septembre - Don Keefer * 26 septembre - Jim Boeke * 9 octobre - Kim Koscki * 11 octobre - Bob Orrison * 19 octobre - Eddy Donno * 28 novembre - Bob Baker * 5 décembre - James G. Becker * 15 décembre - Booth Colman * 22 décembre - Joseph Sargent Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 25 février - "No Time Like the Past" (+ e-roman) de Greg Cox * 28 avril - "Seasons of Light and Darkness", e-roman de Michael A. Martin * 29 avril - "Serpents in the Garden" de Jeff Mariotte * 23 juin - "The More Things Change", e-roman de Scott Pearson * 25 novembre - "Foul Deeds Will Rise", (+ e-roman) de Greg Cox TNG ; Pocket Books * 23 juin - "The Light Fantastic" de Jeffrey Lang DS9 ;Pocket Books * 1 septembre - "Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found)", en e-roman de Paula M. Block et Terry J. Erdmann VOY ;Pocket Books * 28 janvier - "Protectors" (+ e-roman) de Kirsten Beyer * 30 septembre - "Acts of Contrition" de Kirsten Beyer ENT ;Pocket Books * 25 mars - "Rise of the Federation" #2: "Tower of Babel" de Christopher L. Bennett Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * 24 février - Star Trek: "Titan": "Absent Enemies" (+ e-roman) de John Jackson Miller * 27 mai - Star Trek: "The Lost Era": "One Constant Star" de David R. George III * 22 juillet - Star Trek: Seekers #1: "Second Nature" de David Mack * 28 août - Star Trek: Seekers #2: "Point of Divergence" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * 28 octobre - "Section 31": "Disavowed" de David Mack Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 15 avril - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 1" contenant: ** "The Planet of No Return" ** "The Devil's Isle of Space" ** "Invasion of the City Builders" ** "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" ** "The Ghost Planet" ** "When Planets Collide" * mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #1: "The Mirror, Cracked", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 18 juin - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, issue 1" * 23 juillet - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, issue 2" * 6 août - Star Trek: New Visions #2: "Time's Echo", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 27 août - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, issue 3" * 24 septembre - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, issue 4" * 14 octobre - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 2" contenant: ** "The Voodoo Planet" ** "The Youth Trap" ** "The Legacy of Lazarus" ** "Sceptre of the Sun" ** "The Brain Shockers" ** "The Flight of the Buccaneer" * 12 novembre - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, issue 5" ALT 100px|right ; IDW Publishing * 8 janvier - "Star Trek: Khan, issue 4" * 29 janvier - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 29": "Parallel Lives" #1 * 26 février - "Star Trek: Khan, issue 5" * 26 février - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 30": "Parallel Lives" #2 * 12 mars - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 31": "I, Enterprise!" #1 * 1 avril - Album "Star Trek, Volume 7" contenant: ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 25": "The Khitomer Conflict #1 ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 26": "''The Khitomer Confict" #2 ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 27": "The Khitomer Confict" #3 ** "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 28": "The Khitomer Confict" #4 * 29 avril - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 32": "I, Enterprise!" #2 * mai - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 33": "Lost Apollo" #1 * 11 juin - "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 34": "Lost Apollo" #2 * 9 juillet - "Star Trek Ongoing, issue 35": "The Q Gambit'" #1 * '''13 août' - "Star Trek Ongoing, issue 36": "The Q Gambit" #2 * 24 septembre - "Star Trek Ongoing, issue 37": "The Q Gambit" #3 * 12 novembre - "Star Trek Ongoing, issue 38": "The Q Gambit" #4 * 25 novembre - "Star Trek Ongoing, issue 39": "The Q Gambit" #5 * 3 décembre - "Star Trek Ongoing, issue 40": "The Q Gambit" #6 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * Star Trek: "The Official Starships Collection", USS Dauntless, USS Enterprise, USS Reliant, USS Thunderchild, croiseur de bataille jem'hadar, vaisseau solaire bajoran chez Eaglemoss Collections * Starship Legends - HMS Bounty, USS Enterprise-B, USS Excelsior chez Art Asylum * 7 janvier - ''ENT season 3 blu-ray'' * 8 janvier - Star Trek Select Picard Action Figure chez Art Asylum * 26 février - Star Trek: The Next Generation (musique) - the expanded soundtrack to "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Arsenal of Freedom" chez GNP Crescendo Records * 24 mars - "These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two", ouvrage de référence de Marc Cushman et Susan Osborn chez Jacobs Brown Press * 29 avril - ''ENT season 4 blu-ray'' * 6 mai - "The Klingon Art of War", ouvrage de référence de Keith R.A. DeCandido chez becker&mayer! * 4 juillet - ''TNG season 6 blu-ray'' + [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray)|TNG: Chain of command]] en coffret blu-ray * 28 juillet - Star Trek Into Darkness - Musique the delux edition chez Varèse Sarabande Records * 5 août - Star Trek Daily Calendar (2015) * 9 septembre - Star Trek: The Compendium, blu-ray disque contenant ** Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009) ** Star Trek Into Darkness (blu-ray) * 28 octobre - 2ème édition de "Ships of the Line", ouvrage de référence chez Gallery Books * 2 décembre - Star Trek: Enterprise (musique) - Enterprise collection chez La-La Land Records * 7 décembre - ''TNG season 7 blu-ray'' + [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray)|TNG: All good things]] en coffret blu-ray Jeux * 30 janvier - Sortie de la saison 8.5 du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 26 février - Cartes à jouer Star Trek Into Darkness (Rittenhouse Archives) chez Rittenhouse Archives * 11 mars - Sortie officielle du client Mac OS du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 22 avril - Sortie de la saison 9 "Un nouvel accord" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 20 janvier - ''ENT saison 3 blu-ray'' * 23 avril - ''ENT saison 4 blu-ray'' * 2 juillet - ''TNG saison 6 blu-ray'' * 15 décembre - ''TNG saison 7 blu-ray'' Univers des fans thumb| * 10 novembre - Création du wiki [http://fr.memory-gamma-francophone.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Memory_Gamma_Francophone Memory Gamma] dédié aux histoires fanons * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II'' en version originale sous-titrée sur le site français ** épisode "Kitumba" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek continues'' en version originale sous-titrée sur la page française ** épisode "Pélerin de l'éternité" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: Axanar'' en version originale sous-titrée sur youtube Prelude to Axanar en:2014 productions nl:2014 producties pt:Produções de 2014 catégorie:Chronologie de production